


Letting Trouble in By the Front Door

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He wonders what he has let into the Golden Hall... and if things will ever be the same.





	Letting Trouble in By the Front Door

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Edoras" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). A different character for me, but one who has quite a bit to say...

Hama had always been told that the door-warden was a powerful position, but he'd never really thought it so. After all, all he did was let people in to see the King.

He looks at the weapons left in his keeping--the longsword with the curious pommel, the dwarven axe with runes on its blade and handle, the elf's bow, quiver and silver-hilted knife. Suddenly he realizes that a doorwarden is meant to keep things out as well as let them in. He wonders what he has let into the Golden Hall... and if things will ever be the same.


End file.
